Everything about You
by Kirjava Deamon
Summary: (complete)How can you love, yet hate? We've all seen Kagome's POV with InuyashaKikyou, but what would Kikyou think about InuyashaKagome? What extreme would she go to for him? [Songfic to "Everything About You" by Three Days Grace]


Everything about You

_By Kirjava Deamon_

****

****

**_AN: Hey, my first Inuyasha fic! Not my best…._**

****

**_I am in desperate need of a Beta. Any takers? nervous smile_**

****

****

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

****

****

**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_**

****

I lay on the forest floor, the forest of Inuyasha; too weak to move after having my soul supply near gone. It was the forest by my sister, Keade's village, now Kagome's. I was ill, but I made no noise. I only used my voice to him….Inuyasha, the man that betrayed me. He betrayed me when he left me, but I don't care now.

I don't miss him.

**_Every roommate kept awake  
by every sigh and scream we make  
all the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_**

****

If I had any voice left, I would scream. Scream my hatred and to my Inuyasha…though, the dead feel nothing but hate and anger. But I can do is sigh. I look up, my soul collectors are returning; I will see Inuyasha once and for all. My heart was pounding.

I don't miss him.

**_Only when I stop to think about it…_**

****

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

****

I began to laugh, a cruel and bitter laugh. I realized why I was acting strange…I loved the sick bastard. I was going to find him, see him once more. Though I'd never tell him until the shards were complete, then I could purify the jewel for him to be human, like we had planned.

But part of my shattered soul still was black with hate for him. The man who had betrayed me twice; even though it was Naraku, Inuyasha let on we cared for each other, let on my weak side. Though, even if I loved him….

I don't miss him.

**_  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_**

****

For the first time in over fifty years, I walked into the village of which I used to protect. Luckily it is night; none of the villagers were roaming the dirt paths at this hour. The time when to moon reached its height. I am now rejuvenated and made no noise as I walk. _I, the silent Miko, unlike her._

I walk the hut that is marked to be Inuyasha's, the demon who loved me. The demon who betrayed me; rather ironic, isn't it?

****

**_Only when I stop to think about it…_**

****

I walked to the entrance and removed the door flap, spotting an empty room. He wasn't there. Though through the back door was footprint, barely visible in the hardened mud, but I learned to look closely, a trick he had taught me all that time ago.

After following the path, I was brought to a clearing by the tree I had penned him to for a sleep for fifty years, meant to be forever before the wench undid my spell. I died for nothing because of her. My hand clenched. I saw her and Inuyasha talking, I stopped behind the tree, my back to them, but I could hear them clearly.

_"Inuyasha."_

_"I meant it, I've chosen."_

_"Y-you chose? Who?" _

_"You, Kagome. I want to protect you." _

_"Inuyasha…" _

He chose…over me. He betrayed me once more; he _promised_ that it would be me he'd protect. I heard them rush together.

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_**

****

_"Inuyasha!"_

I stepped from the tree, holding out my bow and arrow, one in each hand. I felt an emotion other than hate…envy. How could I have thought I could compete with the living? I'm an idiot…but I know a way to fix that.

Kill the wench and reclaim _my _soul.

_"Ki-Kikyou?__ What are you doing here?"_

_"You bastard!" I yelled, my voice leaving its normal mono-tone, "I came to tell you I loved you!" _

He stared in disbelief. He spoke:

"_You mean all this time you didn't hate me?"_

_"Of course I hated you, and I hate you more now and your wench that stole my soul," _I sneered, and knocked an arrow. His eyes were mixed with hate and concern.

"_You shouldn't be here, Kagome is my mate now, I'm sorry, Kikyou." _

****

**_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_**

His golden-amber eyes changed, instead of having concern, they looked dead, like my own gray ones. How could he? He's _sorry?_ I hate him, but my mortal part of me loves him.

I drew my bow, with one arrow left I was going to save what was mine, I aimed for Kagome, the girl with my soul. He stepped in front of her just as I was about to release the arrow.

I would kill him for betraying me, my old emotions rising once more despite being dead. My mortal parts are taking over. But I couldn't shoot, my mortal part controlled me. I had to shoot through him. A pinkish glow circled the tip of my arrow; I closed my eyes, target in mind. I let it fly.

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

****

I heard two screams.


End file.
